The National Biomedical Computation Resource's (NBCR) goal is to enable biomedical research through harnessing advanced computational technology. The resource will: . Integrate computational/visualization resources in a transplant, advanced computing environment to enable better access to data, computers, and instruments. . Develop and deploy advanced computational tools for modeling, data query, linking of data resources, three-dimensional image processing, and interactive visualization. . Deliver/support advanced computational infrastructure for biomedical researchers. . Train a cadre of new researchers in interdisciplinary biology and the latest in computational technologies of relevance to biomedical scientists. The core technology research will bring together key computational technologies and address biomedical problems that span scales-from atoms to organs- and focus understanding on the relationship between sequence structure and function. The collaborative service, training, and dissemination components all relate to expanding the use of these technologies. The core projects include: . Computational biochemistry, which will bring ab initio quantum mechanical techniques, via parallel codes and visualization, to biochemical and molecular modelers. . Macromolecular patter recognition and online access to molecular biology tools to increase access to computational and data resources via transplant supercomputing. . A data management environment, driven by protein structure comparisons, both of crystallographic and image data. . A component-based visualization environment for multi-scale biomolecular modeling. . Remotely accessible tools for high-performance electron tomographic reconstruction and large-scale storage of electron microscopic tomography data. . Large-scale modeling of the cardiac physiology. Given the scope of its proposed activities, the NBCR will deliver innovative software tools and Internet-accessible resources covering different scales of biology.